Merci
Basic Bio. Gender: Female Real name: Johanna Wallstrom Age: About 30 years old Size: Group: The Mercenary Guild/The Independent Job: Mercenary Goal: To protect and cure her sister Weapons She carries a special circular saw blade that is on a rubber band. (Mostly in her right hand over her right shoulder) It is used as a shield and a medium range melee weapon. Only aiming at their legs or arms though. She use her weak ability to see path to swing it around so presses as she does. In her left hand she mostly uses a hand gun. Only so strong that it can disarm a man or cripple him in one shot and it have to be light and accurate. She never uses fully automatic weapons because she doesn’t want to kill people and full auto is to unprodictebul. Else she has armored boots to have better kicks and maby knock the enemy unconnues. Family Her 9 years younger sister Helena Wallstrom She has no other real family. They all died in different ways. Sees the guild as a family. Background She grows up in a pretty rich family. Their father was CEO in a normal company. When she was 5 her real mom died by a disease but not too long after (like 1 year l8er), her father find a new wife and she grow loved her to and accepted her fast as part of the family. But it soon came out that her new mother had a slowly decreasing health. But despite of that she was still active and smiling. When Johanna was 9 her new mom past away during giving birth to her sister Helena. Even if the birth was mostly the cause of her new mothers death, Johanna never blamed Helena for it and took good care of her when they lived at her father’s parents (her new mothers parents was dead or in old home) They lived there for about 4 years and then move to live with their dad. (The father was keeping contact with them and visits from time to time during that time) 3 years past in peace and happiness but that only lasted that long... One day Johanna, Helena and their father went out together for some well owned family time. They were driving on their way home when all of a sudden an other car rammed in to them. It killed both the driver and their father and crippled Helena. It was reviled later that it was an assassination to kill their dad for something his company did. Despite all that, fate wasn't done with this poor kids cause at almost time someone had broken in at their grandparents, killed them, taken everything of value and then set fire to the house. Johanna was 16 and Helena was 7 when this happen. There wasn't much that their father left behind and what he left was of no use of two kids in that age. The house was too big and the they were not allowed to live there by them self and all the money he saved could only be taken out when they got older. Things looked grim as Helena’s condition needed special care. Johanna ended up in an orphanage and Helena in a small clinic that would accept them with what little they could get out to pay from their father’s money. Johanna came to visit her sister often cause it was not too far away and everything seen ok till it turned out that that doctor that run the clinic was really just trying to use them for their money by make they pay extra for fake medicines and small operations and when he understood he couldn’t get as much as he thought he start to do some illegal tests and experiments on Helena to earn some money from other ways and when Johanna saw what was going on the hold Helena for ransom. Even though Johanna paid him with a some more of their fathers money the damages to her poor sister was already made. Helena cannot survive without a life-support and are in a kind of coma. But finely some light in there darkness. A man from the main company that owned there fathers company came to the clinic with some special forces and took care of the corrupt doctor and saved the girls. It turned out that it was them that been helping them to get out money from the bank and as soon as the ransom money was withdrawn they thought something was up and they took to action as the head of the company ordered. They hade try to do more for them but they had much to do (+ the boss had foreseen this) As u may have expected the main company is Co. and the head of it is Mass and the special force was some of the Guild, but the orphanage was not Kageyama. So Mass took them in and promises that he would cure her sister and protect them. Of course Johanna hade now a hard time to trust any adults. But Mass was able to talk her in to it and insure her that he was to be trusted with giving Johanna the means to end him if she ever felt that he was not to be trusted and by showing her "the path". She accepted the offer but didn't want anything to be done to her sister till she could trust Mass. So Johanna was taught to fight to end Mass if she had to, about business to be able to understand when Mass would try something and also medical science to really understand herself what they was going to do with Helena. That is how Johanna Wallstrom trains to become a mercenary and father seeing Orphanage she even joined the guild. All as Mass predicted, and yes Johanna did learn that he had predicted it and didn't do anything during those dark times but at the time she learned that she was already able to see parts of "the path" and know that in the end it was a hard but right decision. Name The story behind her code name was very sweet. After few years of training and teaching. Johanna had built up the trust to Mass to let him help Helena’s, how had been liege in a real hospital on life support with a condition going back and forth. Didn't take long after Helena was moved to one of the company’s special secret medic departments... (Johanna was there listening and took part in every little step of the prosier to be shore they didn't do anything weird with her sister) ...that Helena went out of her deep coma and was more or less continues. As far as they could do now was to wake her up from the coma but she was now in kind of sleep state where she can partly understand what is happening around her, can't really move more than her fingers and can sometimes whisper a few words. So as still in training Johanna spends many hours at Helena’s side and tells about what happened during the time she was in coma and what happened during the day. Johanna told about her first mission, that was against a group made up by smaller other gangs of which were those who killed there father and the one that robber and killed there grandparents was at the top, and of course other scum gangs. She told how despite all the hate she feel towards them and how heavily armed they where she didn't kill anyone of them, only disarmed or shot there arm or leg. Helena whispered: "Thank you sis. For having so much mercy. I’m shore mommy and daddy would thank you to. I just know that one day your mercy will make them all smile at us from the heaven and lead us to a bright future." So she took "Merci" as her code name. For saying she has mercy and that she and those she fights will be thankful for that. Promises The promises that Merci and Mass agree on was: 1) That Johanna was given a detonator to a bomb in Mass body if she ever felt that he was betrayal them. -This was an act of trust showing that Mass was giving her his life as insurance- That detonator was later on given back. 2) Johanna would be taught to fight and to see through lies as an extra mean to kill Mass if she ever would feel necessary. These skills ended up for other means. 3) That Johanna would be part of every medical action involving her sister and that Johanna would be taught in that so she would understand what they where doing, and also be allowed access to the medical facility if she would feel necessary to do her own operation. 4) That Mass would heal Helena with the technology he posses by making her a bio cyborg, but only when the world would be more peaceful. This do to the will to not turn her sister to killing machine. (Else Helena is to be turned to a mercenary machine as a companion to Merci as she work) -this will be told... In time